Quand on crie, qu'on pleure et qu'on aime
by Baiulus-Pluviae
Summary: Échange anonyme entre deux âmes touchées de près par les évènements récents survenus dans Downton Abbey. De ceci, pourrait naître quelque chose de concret. Peut-être auront-ils des noms, ou certains des visages que l'on connait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une épreuve, un petit essai. Ma façon à moi d'exorciser un peu du propre chagrin que ce mal m'a causé. Spoilers 3x05.


_Échange anonyme entre deux âmes touchées de près par les évènements récents survenus dans Downton Abbey. De ceci, pourrait naître quelque chose de concret. Peut-être auront-ils des noms, ou certains des visages que l'on connait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une épreuve, un petit essai. Ma façon à moi d'exorciser un peu du propre chagrin que ce mal m'a causé._

* * *

Il lui semble ne plus avoir la moindre larme à verser, que plus rien n'habite désormais les réserves de son corps évidé qui s'évertue pourtant à y croire encore, poussant ses limites, griffant les barreaux froids de la cage cachant son cœur qui bat pourtant, un miracle cognant le suivant. Minuit n'a pas sonné mais elle sait, les yeux rivés sur sa porte, qu'à son envers, personne ne parvient à trouver le sommeil non plus. L'immense demeure n'aura jamais paru si vide, ainsi dépeuplée de sa plus belle âme et la nature à ne pas s'y tromper pleure aussi l'erreur que le ciel a commis. La pluie s'abat sur leurs carreaux, martelant leurs chambres de ses propres larmes, trempant leurs douleurs déjà souillées d'un sang pur et sec. Dans un effort teinté de pudeur, elle voile ses yeux au monde, espérant naïvement que la justice s'en est peut-être allée sous ses phalanges. Elle cherche un monde proche du sien dans lequel Sybil Branson dort paisiblement sur le torse de son époux, calant son souffle sur les petits ronflements de son enfant endormie près d'eux. Elle l'imagine, recouvrant dans la pénombre toutes les forces que l'amour lui a prises, bercée par les battements de cœur de son chauffeur. Son amant. Son mari. Sa vie.

Mais malgré ses efforts, la réalité finit toujours par s'insinuer avec malice dans ses songes, lui rappelant que leur doux ange est mort, agonisant dans les cris de sa famille tandis qu'elle, ainsi que les autres serviteurs, se réunissaient en silence, conscients de la lourdeur de l'instant.

Ne sachant rien tout en imaginant le pire, ils bénissaient chacun la présence des autres, se rendant mutuellement service en se montrant dignes par nécessité. Mais elle, comme d'autres, tremblait dans son linge de nuit, affreusement alerte, ayant troqué le sommeil contre une peur panique. Le sentiment d'inutilité commun les a dévastés et elle se maudit encore de n'avoir rien su faire tandis que la mort s'emparait de son grand masque pour le coucher sur les traits si doux de Lady Sybil. Une supplique forgée par les mains crochues de la douleur crève la fausse quiétude de sa chambre et elle constate avec surprise que les pleurs s'échappent de ses propres lèvres tourmentées par les évènements récents.

Incapable de dormir et prise d'une frayeur innommable dans sa chambre étroite, elle enfile une veste de coton et lasse sa paire de chaussons, toute entière promise à l'éternité de la nuit. Le couloir désert rapporte en écho les hurlements des Crawley, les plaidoiries de tous ces êtres aimés dont on a déchiré les cœurs en mille morceaux de papiers que le vent a emportés, les confondant et les unissant dans sa cruauté. Sans se soucier de disperser ces lambeaux d'eux, il leur a soufflé qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais. Tous, ce terrible soir, ont perdu quelque chose de précieux.

Elle frôle les murs, silencieuse comme l'ombre qu'elle a toujours été, trouvant dans une conscience endormie par la peine, le chemin des cuisines. Il lui parait absurde de souffrir physiquement d'un deuil si brut, mais la peine rend ses épaules lourdes, son ventre atrophié et ses jambes plus fragiles que jamais. Elle se sent défaillir, trouvant sur chaque mur un souvenir tendre du doux esprit de leur Lady. Son chagrin dépasse la bienséance et elle bénit les ombres de l'accueillir comme l'une des leurs, tandis qu'elle pleure. Lady Sybil a été prise à un monde qu'elle aurait rendu meilleur et peut-être est-ce pour cette raison, qu'elle se trouve désormais dans un endroit plus doux. Mais qu'importe le réconfort qu'apporte la pensée furtive du paradis, la rude vérité les met tous à mal, aujourd'hui.

_« Qui est là ? »_ s'enquit une voix surgit du ventre noir de la cuisine.

Elle essuie ses larmes, honteuse de la violence de son mal, soudainement rappelée que d'autres âmes s'endeuillent aussi. _« C'est moi. »_ elle appelle, immobile, une main tremblante posée sur ce qui lui semble être une commode.

_« Viens. »_ elle perçoit au cœur d'un souffle, _« J'ai fait du thé. »_

Elle se souvient avoir perdu l'appétit et l'idée de manger, boire ou sourire quand Lady Sybil ne le peut plus la chahute avec ardeur, crachotant toute son injustice jusqu'au fond de son cœur douloureux. Elle s'imagine ne plus jamais avaler rien d'autre que le goût de ses larmes, s'apetissant jusqu'à ne devenir rien d'autre qu'une petite poussière d'étoile.

Accoutumée à la pénombre, elle distingue quelques formes et une silhouette se dessine faiblement, à quelques pas, noire sur les murs de pierre. Bénissant le manteau de la nuit, elle s'en couvre avec gratitude, rassurée de ne pas être pleinement vue ce soir. Ses yeux brûlants lui font quelque peu honte et il semble qu'à la seconde où elle pense à en calmer la rage, celle-ci se déchaine. Ainsi ne songe-t-elle plus, quand elle s'assied aux côtés du jeune homme dont le thé embaume toutes ses pensées.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ chante sa voix grave teintée d'inquiétude. Ses yeux clairs percent les ténèbres et elle jurerait qu'il la voit aussi clairement qu'en plein jour, alors qu'il essaie en vain d'accrocher ses prunelles des siennes.

_« Non. »_ elle avoue dans un souffle, son regard posé sur la table d'ébène _« Et toi ? »_

Il parvient à extraire les effluves de son parfum, ce mélange de savon, de feu de bois et de l'essence même de sa peau, ne pouvant aller qu'à elle. Curieux de l'état de son cœur, il en oublie facilement le sien, de toute façon suffisamment robuste pour porter mensonges, misère et mort dans un même concentré de chagrin._ « Oui, je suppose »_ il s'entend répondre, soudain désireux de l'entendre sourire. _« mais mon thé pourrait aussi bien être le résidu d'un pot de chambre, je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi immonde. »_

Elle craque un sourire qui s'enroule aussitôt autour de sa poitrine douloureuse. _« Et tu m'en proposais, quand je suis entrée ? »_ elle tente avec légèreté, dérivant de sa peine pour une terre lumineuse sur laquelle dorment des promesses nombreuses. _« Non, je t'informais simplement du fait que j'en avais fait. Jamais je ne t'empoisonnerai. »_

Il distingue la chute de ses lèvres, retrouvant la pâleur du choc monstrueux qui s'y est logé depuis quelques jours. Ses souhaits l'improvisent magicien, afin qu'il puisse rendre à son entourage ce qui semble lui avoir été si cruellement enlevé. A elle, il rendrait son rire. A Mr Branson, son cœur. A Lady Sybil, son avenir. Leur jeunesse commune, étouffée par l'omniprésence de la mort et ses chaines si épaisses, se dérobe à leurs jeux. L'ordre naturel du monde semble avoir été bouleversé, quand une enfant meurt avant ses parents. Quand on cesse de respirer à vingt-quatre ans. Quand on donne la vie, pour se voir enlever la sienne. Quand on crie, qu'on pleure, qu'on aime.

_« C'est si injuste. Ce n'est pas juste. Rien de tout ça ne l'est et maintenant, tout va changer. Tout doit changer. »_

Sa voix se brise par l'effort qu'elle contenait en vain, pour se taire. Les visages des Crawley, défaits par la mort, la hante encore. Elle se refuse à retourner vivre une existence d'enfant des ombres, incertaine de son propre sort, apeurée par le moindre effort, elle se souhaite courageuse et forte comme le fut leur plus belle inspiration. Maitresse d'une vie qu'elle seule a le droit d'écrire, témoin silencieuse d'une rixe entre sa tête et son cœur que les deux remporteront dans un miracle, elle deviendra un hommage à la vie qu'il lui faudra défendre. Parce qu'il le faut, qu'elle l'aurait fait et que _« pour elle, les autres et nous, tout va changer. »_

* * *

_Tout avis est évidemment grandement apprécié, merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
